Wide Awake
by gryffindorgrl123
Summary: Harry is really depressed after Sirius death find out what happens next!This is my First Fan Fic RR Thankx(based on the movie Wide Awake but different)
1. Rons' Letter

Hi this is my first fan fiction so be nice but also give me some advice I hope you like It. Oh yeah and If you read Harry Potter books than you obviously know that I don't own any of J.K. Rowlings Characters.

It was a hot summer day at the Dursleys home, number four Privet Drive.

Harry had been at the Dursleys home for two weeks now and he was already missing his home, Hogwarts. Harry was really depressed over what happened his fifth year at Hogwarts. His godfather Sirius Black fell behind the veil at The Department of Ministries. "It's all my fault" said Harry as he threw his photo album of pictures of Sirius and himself on the floor. _Crash_ It was Pig, Rons' owl. Harry got up from his desk and opened the window and untied the letter from the tiny owls foot.

_Dear Harry,_

Harry guess what your not staying at the Dursleys anymore this summer. Mom said she doesn't trust the Dursleys and she is coming to pick you up in the morning. Isn't that great ! How are you ? don't worry about Sirus he died because he loves you and it's his job to protect you. Its not your fault.

Your Mate,

Ron

Harry read the letter twice to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He was going to stay with the Weaslys' for the entire summer this was going to be great!

(A,N) I know this chapter is really short the other chapters will be longer. Im really busy right now so I will probally update in a week!!!! I wont leave you hanging. REVIEW Thankx.


	2. Is that what I think it is?

(A,N) Hi sorry its been taking a while but Iv' e been really busy. Oh and I'm planning to put a really good prank into this story so if you have any ideas please review thanks!!

Harry had just woken up, he knew was going to be the greatest day of the summer ever.

He was going to stay with Weasleys for the rest of the summer.

"Harrrry Potter" screamed Uncle Vernon.

Harry jumped down the stairs and sprinted as fast as he could down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Yes" said Harry almost out of breath.

" What are these firehead weirdoes doing in my kitchen ?"sneered Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, well there taking me away for the rest of the summer" gleamed Harry

"Yessssssss" shouted Dudley

Harry rolled his eyes

"OK then get out of here and take your bloody friends with you"

"Fine, and I hope I _wont _see you next summer" shouted Harry

"Get the hell out of here" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry slammed the door behind him and met the Weasleys in their blue car.

" Hi Harry" said Ron .

"Hi Ron" chuckled Harry.

"Things weren't going too well in there"

"Yeah, I could definitely see that" said Ron while laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Harry

"Nothing, its just that your cousins gigantic "said Ron laughing so hard he was crying.

"Yeah, when he was about five he got on the carousel and the horse ran away."

"ha ha ha good one harry, said Ron"

"Hi mate what's so funny?" said Fred

"Nothing" said Ron and Harry while laughing hysterically.

"Boys" said Ginny while rolling her eyes.

" Hi Harry said Mr. Weasley"

"Hi" said Harry

"So how has your summer been going"

Harry went from a grin to a frown

"Um it.. its been aright"

"Harry, I don't mean to be rude or anything but how have u been since....since...

"Since Sirius died"

"Yeah" said Ron

"I think about him every day and sometimes I really wonder if he really _Is _dead I mean he just fell behind the Veil"

"Yeah, but I just want you to know that Ill be there for you and you can tell me anything"

"Thanks Mate"

" Hey, us too" chimed Fred and George.

"Me too" said Ginny

Harry blushed and to his surprise Ginny was also.

Ooooooooouuuuuhhhhhh

"What's that red stuff on you cheeks, Harry" said Ron.

"And Ginny" said Fred.

"Is that blush" said George

"Leave us alone guys" said Harry getting even redder from the embarrassment.

Ron smirked

"OK were home" said Mr.Weasley

"Finally" said Ginny relieved that she didn't have to stay in the car with her annoying brothers any longer.

She ran up the stairs and raced to her room at the end of the hallway

Dear Diary,

The Weirdest thing happened today. Harry was blushing when I said I will always be there for him. Does that mean he likes me? This is the best day ever I cant believe he is crushing over me!!! I'm just regular old Ginny Elizabeth Weasley. I haven't changed, or have I. I don't know but I do know that Harry didn't like me before, that's so weird. Or maybe I'm just imagining stuff, because Harry is the nicest, cutest, and most bravest boy in Hogwarts.

"What am I talking about"

"I don't like Harry, I've moved on and dated other guys".

Ginny closed her diary and put it under her pillow.

"Oh well" sighed Ginny

(A,N)Sorry I said this chapter was going to be long but I think this was the perfect time to stop the chapter R and R thanks bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N Wow how long has it been…ages well any ways I'm back and I wasn't going to update but oh well I am now …enjoy)

Chapter Three

Harry walked into the burrow remembering all of the wonderful things that happened there in the previous years.

"Oh hello Harry how are you, have those Dursleys been feeding you, your nothing but skin and bones, you poor thing" said Mrs. Weasley while squeezing him into a tight hug.

"I'm fine" said Harry.

"Are you sure I have plenty of cakes here" said Mrs. Weasley.

"No thanks"

" Cummon Harry lets play a game of Wizards chess upstairs" said Ron

"All right" said Harry

Harry followed Ron down the hallway but stopped suddenly at Ginnys room, She was writing in a diary. " I wonder what she's writing about" thought Harry. Ginnys hair was long and shimmered in the sunlight." she's changed so much, she's beautiful." Ginny gently shut her diary, she gasped.

" Harry, what are you doing here"said Ginny looking shocked.

" Just looking ..I mean… sorry did I scare you"?

" yeah …that's okay" said Ginny smiling.

" Harry what are you doing my room is this way, _remember_" shouted Ron.

"Ill be right there" shouted Harry

" Bye Gin"

" Bye" said Ginny with a chuckle.

Harry walked down the hallway and turned at the corner to Rons' room.

" Okay, what was that about you know where my room is don't you"?

"Yeah, sorry I just got confused, that's all.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand. " I don't think so" said Ron smirking.

"Your hands sweating"

"No its not" said Harry

"It's always been like that" said Harry snatching his hand back from Rons' palm.

"Oh really, then why are you blushing" said Ron with a wide smile.

" I'm not…stop it" said Harry with a louder tone of voice.

"Do you like Ginny?"

"Well.. ugh.. yeah I_ like_ her.. but isn't she dating other guys?"

"Not that I know of …"said Ron

"Well enough about _me_ what about you and Her…"

"_Hermionie _ha.. ha you got to be kidding me"!

"I can tell you like her…"

"Okay, enough of this _girl _stuff its giving me the creeps.

"Okay lets get to that game of wizards chess."

Ginny opened up her diary to a brand new page

Dear Diary,

Wow, I really don't know what's going on but today Harry accidentally stopped by my room today. I have a feeling that it wasn't an accident. I'm so embarrassed! I hope he didn't know what I was writing about. I'm really worried about him though… today in the car I could tell he was really upset about Sirius, even though he acted as if he was over it. Well I'm hungry so I'm going to sneak downstairs to get a snack.

Dont you dare read,

Ginny

After three long game of Wizards Chess (that Ron easily won), Harry and Ron were tired, and ready to go to bed.

" (Yawn), long day huh Harry"

"Yeah it was, now that I think about it I'm really hungry I'm heading down to get a snack"

"Yea…night.." Ron was already asleep in his bed.

Ginny carefully and quietly stepped down the stairs and opened the refrigerator.

"Hi Ginny what are you doing up" said Harry while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh just getting a snack" said Ginny.

"Really…so am I, anything good" said Harry while searching through the cabinets.

"Well no not really just some of mums cakes"

"I guess that'll do" said Harry

" Well, umm.. what exciting adventures do you have planned for D.A. this year" said Ginny.

" Well I haven't really thought about it because you know…. Its putting you and the other members into too much danger and plus Malfoy knows about it."

"So who cares about Malfoy" replied Ginny.

"Gin, I know its not just that, its that I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. I don't find my adventures very exciting. Remember what happened in the last one.

"Yes I do, how could I forget but D.A can help you ….ya know defeat you know who."

" It…it ….doesn't work that way" Harry sighed.

"what doesn't work that way" said Ginny confused

"nothing…nothing …good night Gin" said Harry while sprinting up the stairs.

"What's going on….what's he hiding from me" thought Ginny.

Ginny sighed and she quietly walked up the stairs and went to sleep.

**A.N.** If you are confused I'm sorry but I hope you liked this chapter Ill try to review ASAP ! Read and Review thanks.


End file.
